All This and Heaven Too
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: De alguna manera, Rukia era un desastre en cualquier otro aspecto de la vida humana, pero para descifrar las contraseñas, los pines y los patrones con los que bloqueaba Ichigo su celular era buenísima. [Ichiruki]
**Advertencias:** _Ubicado en un punto indefinido del canon. Sin spoilers._

* * *

 **ALL THIS AND HEAVEN TOO**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Ichigo maldijo cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y no encontró lo que buscaba dentro, sin embargo, ya sabía donde estaba y no precisamente porque lo hubiera dejado en otra parte.

No sería la primera vez ni la última que Rukia tomara sus audífonos ni su celular. De alguna manera, la chica era un desastre en cualquier otro aspecto de la vida humana, pero para descifrar las contraseñas, los pines y los patrones con los que bloqueaba Ichigo su celular era buenísima. Ichigo dejó de preguntarse cómo diablos le hacía al tercer mes, cuando había puesto _'721apsjshfk85'_ como contraseña y ella lo había averiguado al cabo de tres días.

Bajó a toda prisa las escaleras hasta dar a la sala donde, efectivamente, encontró a Rukia tirada en el sofá, mirando al techo y escuchando a todo volumen una canción que él juró jamás había descargado. Masculló nuevamente una maldición, como ella siempre le provocaba cuando tomaba sus cosas, y se aproximó a ella. Se sorprendió cuando la encontró dormida, roncando ligeramente. Ella no era del tipo que durmiera por las tardes, de hecho, Rukia no era una persona muy dormilona en absoluto. Supuso Ichigo por alguna cursilería del destino que debía ser por el acogedor clima del otoño y el cansancio acumulado de la terrible cantidad de hollows que aparecían últimamente en Karakura, que se lo merecía pero, joder, si se quedaba dormida con esas cosas en las orejas terminaría quedándose sorda.

Le quitó los audífonos sin mucha delicadeza pero con cuidado (eran suyos y no tenía ganas de comprar unos nuevos tan pronto), ella se removió inmediatamente haciendo un ruido desde el fondo de su garganta a manera de quejido y sus adormilados ojos violetas se abrieron con pesadez.

—Estaba escuchando eso —reclamó con pocas energías, con los ojos todavía a medio abrir.

—No. No lo estabas. Estabas durmiendo.

—No dormía.

Kurosaki gruñó un poco.

—Y mi cabello es castaño.

—Devuélvelos.

—Para empezar, son míos.

Ella dejó de protestar, pero su mirada cobró fuerza. Le estaba ordenando sin palabras y a Ichigo esa mirada suya le ponía. Le ponía insolente y lo encandilaba al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué clase de basura le has metido a mi celular esta vez? Te juro que deberíamos quitar el wifi para que dejes de hacer de las tuyas. No puedo olvidar cuando escuchaste esa canción de _«I really really really really really really like you»_ durante toda una vida.

—No tiene tantos really —la mirada de Rukia no cambió ni un poco a pesar de haber reclamado con un tono chillón en la voz—. Y es buena música. Esta lo es.

—¿Me estás admitiendo que la otra era basura?

La shinigami puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo y luego jaló a Ichigo de la pretina del pantalón. El chico sintió cómo la fuerza de Rukia terminaría por bajarle los pantalones y, sin muchas ganas de pelear, se rindió sin resistencia y se sentó en el pequeño espacio que Rukia le dejó en el sofá. Ella le arrebató un audífono, pero sólo uno, y el otro lo dejó en sus manos. Lo estaba invitando a escuchar la música que estaba defendiendo.

No sin pensárselo dos veces, Ichigo aceptó la sugerencia de Rukia y se puso el otro auricular en la oreja, bajándole un poco de volumen antes. Estaba inclinado en una posición incómoda puesto que Rukia se encontraba todavía acostada, pero se concentró en prestarle atención a la música y se sorprendió un poco de que le estuviera gustando.

—No es tan mala —admitió cuando terminó la canción. Ella murmuró un bajo "te lo dije" y continuó con los ojos cerrados—. ¿Cuántas canciones has bajado?

—Mmhdos… —murmuró casi de manera ininteligible. Ichigo suspiró, desbloqueó el celular y abrió la aplicación de Spotify. Valía la pena explorar un poco más a esa artista. Seleccionó una canción cualquiera y meditó cuál de sus opciones era mejor: terminar con tortícolis, tener una pelea con Rukia por el celular o largarse a la computadora al piso de arriba.

Ichigo eligió la cuarta opción sin pensarlo, ninguna de las que su parte racional había considerado: quedarse allí con Rukia, en el diminuto espacio que le proporcionaba el sofá y el menudo cuerpo de ella. Se puso bien el audífono solitario en la oreja izquierda, ella pareció acostarse casi encima de él cuando sintió su peso acompañar el suyo a su lado y eso, extrañamente, no le molestó. Estaba bien. Se sentía cómodo.

E Ichigo, por alguna cursilería del destino, ya fuera el aire otoñal, la música que resonaba en su oído o el confort que le provocaba Rukia indefensa y con la guardia baja entre él y el respaldo del sofá, se quedó dormido a su lado, también indefenso, también con la guardia baja.

Pero estaba bien. Se sentía cómodo.

(Estaba bien porque era _ella_ ).

* * *

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 **[Notas finales]**

 **Vi una imagen en una p** **ágina Ichiruki (dedicado a ellos, by the way) que inspiró esto pero qué flojera ponerla de portada para la historia :v**

 **La canci** **ón de los really es de Carly Rae Jepsen y a quien escuchaba Rukia era Florence and the Machine; una de sus canciones le dio título al fic.**

 _ **¡Hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas los acompañe siempre!**_


End file.
